Mega Man Battle Network: The New Destiny
by Nura Rikuo
Summary: Lan destiny has change. At the battle with the Cybeast, they were both destroyed but then fused together. Lan destiny has change after that. Main pairing is LanxOC and his new Navi BassxOC. RnR, XD.
1. Chapter 1

Lan's death

At Neo WWW base where Lan and Mega Man were fighting with the Cybeast inside the Copybot. Mega Man, Colonel and Iris were seriosly damaged.

"Battle Chip: Recovery 300, Slot in! Battle Chip: Samurai Sword, Slot in!" Lan yelled as he isert the chip into his PET.

"HARRRGH!" Mega Man dash up to the Cybeast and slash them multiple time.

"GRRRRRR!" Gregar bark at Mega Man and attack him.

"Ugh!" Mega Man body flew away right after he got hit.

"Cross Divide!" Colonel shout as he use his attack toward Falzar.

"GRIIIIZZ!" Falzar cry and shoot it feather to Colonel sword.

"Ugh!" Colonel sword was destroy from the feather.

"Brother!" Iris cry as she run toward Colonel.

"Gah!" Iris got hit by one of the feather.

"Battle Chip: Recovery 300, tripple slot in! Battle Chip: Neo Variable Sword, slot in! Battle Chip: Variable Sword, slot in!" Lan shout as he insert the Recovery chip into his PET. "Full Synchro!"

Mega Man body began to glow after he and Lan went Full Synchro. "Super Sonic Boom!" Mega Man throw several slash of Super Sonic Boom at the both Cybeast.

"Fighter Sword!" Colonel slash several times at both of them.

"GRRR/GRIZZ!" They cry out in unison.

"Crash Canon!" Colonel shot out as many shot as he can to them.

"Programm Advance: Double Leader!" Lan and Mega Man yelled in unison as they used Programm Advance.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" The cybeast cried in pain.

"Now, Iris!" Colonel shout at his sister.

Iris began doing something that she never ahow anyone. Suddenly, the cybeast began shrugging.

"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The cybeast started to crack and cried in pain.

"Giga Freeze!" Lan slot in mysterios chip and then Mega Man hand starting to change it color.

"Colonel, Iris! Move out!" Mega Man order before he shoot a energy wave toward the cybeast. Colonel and Iris move out as fast as they can.

"Giga Freeze!" Mega Man shoot out s big energy wave toward the cybeast.

The Cybeast body began to freeze from the leg and coming up until it was left with heads.

"Battle Chip: Mega Canon, tripple slot in!" Lan slot in three Mega Canon in.

"Programm Advance: Giga Canon!" Lan and Mega Man said in unison

Mega Man shoot out his Giga Canon at the Cybeast. The Cybeast body was destroyed into fragment.

"We...Finally...Beat...them" Mega Man said before he fall down.

"No, how? How could the beast be destroy?" Dr. Wily was shock from the destruction of the cybeast.

"Jack out!" Lan and Baryl who just gain his consiosness said in unison.

"Great battle." Baryl praise Lan.

"Thank you." Lan replied.

While they were talking, back in the net. The fragment of the cybeast was gathering together. BugFrag and piece of data was forming together.

"Now, Dr. Wily. Surrender right now before things is getting worse." Lan order Dr. Wily who was left in a shock.

"I'll take it from here. Dr. Wily, no father. Please take the punishment for what you've done." Baryl told Wily to surrender.

"Once you've got out from the jail. I'll ask my father to let you be a scienctist once more. Would you want to?" Lan asked Dr. Wily.

"A scienctist once more? Heh, I never knew that the human society would let me join them this easily." Dr. Wily laugh out.

Suddenly, something let out a big flash from the giant Copybot. The Copybot suddenly form it shape itself into a beast. The beast body was a giant wolf with horn from the side of the mouth with wings. It body was in a purple tone of color and the wing color is red.

"What was that?" Lan was shock after he saw the Cybeast.

"No, it can't be true. The Cybeast has fuse!" Baryl yelled out.

"What? No!" Dr. Wily shout out as he walk away from the Copybot.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The Cybeast cry out. It then shoot out a energy wave randonly.

"We have to escape! Run!" Lan order. Everyone run out toward the elevator. But then, an energy wave from that Cybeast hit the elevator.

"No! Our only exit!" Lan shout.

"Argh!" Lan cried in pain after another energy wave hit his left arm.

"_No, I can't be death now." _Lan thought. He then look around the room and found an emergency exit. He then get up.

"There's an emergency exit over there." Lan told everyone and walk to the emergency exit.

"Damn! It's locked! And there's no port for jacking in!" Baryl slamed the door.

"Let me put the password in." Dr. Wily walk to the door and enter the password. The door then open.

"Let's go!" Lan shout as he enter the exit. But another energy wave hit Lan right through his body.

"Ugh..." Lan let out a breathe as his body fell into the pitch. His body was fill with bood and there's a hole on Lan right chest.

"LAAAANNNN!" Baryl shout out his name.

Lan respond but he can't do anything. He then realise about another person who's always with him.

"Mega Man, you...you have to go. Good bye, brother." Lan throw his PET as high as he could.

"Baryl! Catch!" Lan shout at Baryl after his PET was near him.

"Com'on! Let's go before we got hit by that energy wave!" Dr. Wily order before another energy wave burst out.

"Good bye, Lan Hikari." Say both of them.

Everyone walk out to the emergency exit and left Lan's body falling down the pitch. After everyone got out. The Cybeast has left.

ACDC Town

"That's what happen to Lan." Baryl told everyone about Lan death. His mother, Dex, Yai, Mick, Tab and Mayl was crying.

"I'm sorry about this, Yuichiro." Dr. Wily sorry from the back.

"SORRY? Is that enough for what you've done? You've kill Lan!" Mayl yelled from the back.

"Stop it Mayl! Lan died from the fused Cybeat!" Chaud yelled at Mayl to calm her down.

"And Dr. Wily, you have to pay for what you've done in the jail." Chaud arrest Dr. Wily.

"May I see my son before I go?" Dr. Wily asked to see his son, Dr. Regal.

"I'm sorry Dr. Wily. But Dr. Regal is on vocation." Yuichiro sorry him.

"Oh, what a shame. Them tell him to visit me when he's back." Dr. Wily smile as he with the Official.

"I'll send a team to search for Lan body at Dr. Wily base." Chaud said as got on the car.

"If you found his body, please contact me. I'm the only one that can turn Lan into a Navi."

"...I will." Chaud replied and head off.

"Lan, please be alright." Everyon pray for Lan.

Dr. Wily base

Deep down the pitch. Lan body was floating in the water. Then, someone came to his body.

"We'er lucky that he isn't dead." Said a mysterios voice.

"The boss would kill us if he is dead." Said another voice.

"We have to take him back to our base and gave him some treatment to change... um, whatever we have to change." Said the first voice.

"Lan Hikari, from now on you'll be dead and will be born as Kira Yamato." Said the second voice.

Soon, a helicopter came in and take all of them to a mysterios place.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you won't get bored because of what's gonna happen to Lan.

Sora birth

Unkown Location...

"Where, where am I?" Lan said after he woke up and found himself in a blank room.

"Look like you're awake." A mysterios voice came up.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Lan ask him as he search around the room.

"Lan Hikari, no Sora Yamato. From now on, it's gonna be your name." The mysterios voice became louder.

"Sora... Yamato?" Lan was confused.

"Yes, we change your name, DNA and appearance." Another voice came up.

"Just look at yourself." The second voice said.

Suddenly a mirror came up. It shown Lan who is now Sora his appearance. He has spiky shiny amber color hair. His eye color was Indigo blue. He was wearing a white undershirt that was cover by a orange jacket and a blue trouser.

"Why would you?" Sora asked

"Because we need to."

"For what?" Sora asked again but with annoyed tone.

"To let you stay longer in order to deafeat the Cybeast." The first voice answer.

"Just for that?" Sora started to have aner on them.

"Now! Go and have your new life to deleted the cybeast!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Sora screamed.

"Huh? Where am I?" Sora woke up and look around and realise that he was in a bed.

"Oh? You finally awake." said a mysterios girlish voice.

"Who are you? Show youreslf!" Sora yelled.

"I will soon!" The owner of the voice giggle.

Sora tried to get up from the bed but then a pain run through his body.

"Ugh!" Sora was stop from the pain at his right chest. He then look to his right chest which was wrapped with bandage.

"_Since when did I got hit in my right chest?_" Sora thought curiosly because the bandage was colored with blood.

"Oh, I forgot to tell tell you not to move. You are very seriosly injured." The voice came up again.

"Ow, why did you just told me?" Sora shouted.

"Because I thought that you would continue to sleep on the bed." The voice answer.

"Aw, com'om! Do you think a boy like me would stay still!" Sora yelled.

Suddenly a man open the door in. His right eye was in cover by a glasses that was attach to his eye. His hair was flat black color. He was wearing a black suit with a blue tie.

"Morning boy." Said the man.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Oh, you really don't know me? I guess the docter is right." The man said.

"What are you talking about?" Sora ask with anger.

"I'm Dr. Regal. I'm a the scientist. We found you floating in the ocean." The man reveal himself that he is Dr. Regal.

"We?" Sora was puzzled by the word.

"That's right! Plus me in!" The person who first spoke to Sora finally show herself.

She was wearing a white tank top with a blue jaket cover it along with a white trouser that only cover 3/4 of her leg. Her eye color of deep Blue sea show how innocence she could be. Along with that, her long burnette hair color that was tied into a ponytail which goes down to her waist with white headphone was the most attractive.

"I'm Aile Wind. Nice to meet you." She said as she shake hand with Sora.

"Um, hi." Said the blushing Sora who was nervous from her cuteness.

"Will you please tell us your name?" Dr. Regal move up and shake his hand.

"I don't know." Sora replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Aile.

"I think my head got hit with something. I really don't know who is who here." Sora scratched his head.

"Amnesia I guest." Aile figured out.

"Try to think carefully, the Doctor said that your head wasn't quite injured."

"I'll try." Sora close his eye and started to think, searching through his blank brain. He really don't lnow anything.

"So...Sora...Yamato." Sora said out as soon as he recalled his name.

"So that's your name. The word Sora kinda cool." Aile was amaze by his name.

"Wait, Sora Yamato. That's kind of familiar. I think I heard it before." Dr. Regal started to think where did he heard this name before.

"Oh I remember that! This name was in the PET that was floating on the ocean. We found it before we found him!" Aile told her father about where they heard the name.

"Where's the PET now?" Sora asked for the PET.

"I'm sorry but, the PET is currently with the mechanics." Dr. Regal walked out of the room.

"Oh! Aile, don't forget to wash his clothes and take care of him! I'm out for meeting." Dr. Regal said before he left the room.

"Would you please tell me where are we?" Sora ask after he saw the ocean wave.

"We are on a cruise ship. Right now we're in a middle of sea that link Electopia and Netopia together."

"Would you mind if I stay up? I don't want to sleep now." Sora asked.

"NO!" Aile answer with and anger tone that cause Sora to stun.

"You are my guest for now, and the owner must look after the guest as best as they can." Aile tied up her hair into a ponytail hair style.

"By the way. Why do have to take of your headphone? You look cuter when you just keep it...ah! Just forgot what I say! See ya!" Sora hide his blushing face under the blanket.

"_That's the first time that anyone mention that I'm cute._" Aile though as she was blushing.

Few minute later, Sora fall asleep and having a nightmare about what he say to Aile.

ACDC Town...

"We are sorry Dr. Hikari. The pitch down there is a water way that lead to the ocean. Lan body might have float out." Chaud said as he scan the area.

"Are you going to search in the ocean too?" Yuichiro asked.

"We will, but for tomorrow." Chaud cut his line off.

"Dr. Hikari, are they going to find his body?" Mayl ask with tears.

"I'm sure that he is alive. His body must have repaired themselves now." Yuichiro comforted Mayl down.

"_Lan, I hope that you are doing fine. Please return._" Yuichiro thought as he walk inside the house.

Lan's room...

"Dad, would it be better if he didn't throw me up?" Ask Mega Man.

"?... Why would you say that?" Yuichiro was confuse with Mega Man word.

"I mean, if he didn't throw me up and we all float in the water. You could pick the PET signal from me." Mega Man said as show it into a video.

"Still, Lan PET was seriosly damange already. If it got contact with water I'm sure that the PET will be broken and we will lose you too." Yuichiro explained to Mega Man.

"You mean, Lan did this just to save me?" Mega Man was fill with sadness.

"Don't worry, if we found Lan body. I will convert him into a Navi. In case that he died. Just wait, Hub." Yuichiro told him.

"Just wait." Mega Man mumble

While they were worrying, Lan has already start his peacefully new life.

Cruise ship,,,

Aile was giving Sora a lesson about what he need to know right now. Dr. Regal already fall asleep.

"So that is the solution of this question." Aile said as she close her book.

"Jeez...How many more book do I have study?" Sora groaned.

"Oh, I though you were a boy that never stay still." Aile teased.

"..." Sora gave a blank stare at her.

"? What's wrong?" Aile sweatdropped.

"Nothing, I'm going to sleep." He said as he walk toward the bed.

"See ya tomorrow." Sora fall asleep shortly after he lay himself down.

"...Goodnight." She said as turn the light off.


	3. Chapter 3

From Sheimi review, this chapter is where his navi appear. There's a hint about him in the link to this document.

Jack In! ... Execute!

Sora dream...

"Look likes you enjoy you new life so much, Sora." The voice called him.

"You! Why do have to change me?" Sora aked like last time.

"Answer me first."

"I enjoy it, haven't I?" Sora asked himself.

"My turn. Not just to let you beat the cybeast but to change your destiny also."

"Why would i want to have a new destiny?" Sora asked.

"You'll se later on. Bye."

Cruise Ship...

"Uh! Huff huff huff. What was that? I can't remember anyting." Sora streched his arm out. "But it's only 6 AM. What should I do?" He then search around the room.

"Aile and Dr. Regal is still sleeping." Sora said as he found them still sleeping, he was really happy even they didn't know each other before but hey take care of him like one of their family.

"_Oh! That's right, the math book yesterday. I should finish another chapter before I have to do too much._" He thought as shiver travel through his spine.

**Flash Back**

"_All correct! That's good for a person who have amnesia." Aile said said after she check for all question._

"_Phew. Now, I finish that unit you told me to do. May I go to sleep? It's 9:45 pm." Sora yawned._

"_Well, you're doing good than I thought. So one more unit." Aile order._

"_What?" Sora moaned._

"_Just one more unit so you can finish this chapter." She said as she point to the content._

"_No way! I've done this for 3 hours already! And all of those hours, I've been doing for 9 chapter!"_

"_That's why I want you to do one more unit so it could be 10 chapter." Aile give him a smile_

"_Whatever! But you must let me sleep after this!" Sora said as he point to the bed._

"_Yes, I will. But please complete this. I'm starting to get sleepy." Aile yawned._

"_Let's start!" Sora said he start to scribble._

**End Flash Back**

While Sora was doing his work Aile wake up and saw him doing his work peacefully so she just let him be and went for a shower.

"Phew, what a hard work. That's the 15th chapter. There's only three left." Sora let out a big sigh.

"Now it's only 6:30. Look like I'm much faster from yesterday."

Sora left the table and grab his towel and head for the bathroom.

(A/N: Like the rate was, this is for Teen, so there's gonna be some of these seen like normal teen manga. And don't think I'm a pervert.)

When he was at the front of the the bathroom door, he heard a humming sound from inside. But he didn't think much anything about this. He just open the door in.

"Where's the hanger?" He then search around the bathroom.

"Oh, it's behind this curtain" Sora said as he reach his hand to open the curtain

(A/N: Don't blame me, I did this to make the Sora and Aile become closer.)

"Whoa!" Sora eye was widen after he see what he shouldn't until he was a mature.

"_She... she is naked._" Sora think as blood came down his nose. His hand that was holding his towel let go of it and splash down. "Splash!"

"Hm, what's that?" She said as she turn around to the source of the sound. All she see was a boy that she save several day ago, cover with blood from his nose.

"Uh... hi, I didn't know that you was in here." Sora excused for getting in while she's taking a shower.

"YOU PERVERT!" She said as she slap his face and push him out from the bathroom.

Sora face was red from the slap from Aile and from his nosebleed.

"Ow~...Ouch... That hurts a lot." Sora said before he lost his consiosness in front of the bathroom.

10 minute later...

"I'm really sorry about this." Sora said as he obeisance to Aile.

"Hmph!" She turn her face away.

"Look, I didn't even know that you were in the bathroom. I'm really sorry about this." Sora still doing the same.  
"Come on Aile, just forgive him. Even I wouldn't know that you were taking a shower." Dr. Regal add in to calm his daughter down.

"Just by looking at you, I would know that you get this habit from your mother." Dr. Regal laughed.

"Dad~!" She blushed.

"Um, are you going forgive me?" Sora asked, still in the same posotion.

"Fine! But don't ever do that again!" She said as she stand up.

"Why don't we go and have breakfast? Both of you need to calm down so let's go to eat and forget about this." Dr. Regal said as he open the door.

"Sora you can come and eat with us. I add your name in our namelist. So you'll be part of us in this boat." Dr. Regal give a smile.

"T-Thank you very much!" Sora said as he move up from the floor.

"But please take a shower first, both of you." Aile shut the door and point to the bathroom.

"Ha ha." Both of them give her a weak smile.

"Right now! And use different room!" She demand.

"?...Different room?" Sora asked.

"Over there" Aile point.

"Thanks." He answer.

"By the way. Hey Aile. Where's my cloth that you wash them yesterday?" He ask Aile as he search his bag.

"Here." She said as she take his cloth out from the closet.

"Thanks!" He said as he dash into the bathroom.

5minutes later...

"Thank you for threathing me the food " Sora put his hand together.

"Don't mind it. It's just for helping people." Dr. Regal laughed.

"Also, here's you PET." Dr. Regal habd him his PET.

"Thank you very much!" Sora said as he grab the PET. He open varios page of the PET.

"What are you looking for?" Aile as after she saw Sora openning many page.

"Just checking how many information are there in my PET." Sora said seriosly.

"_...Wow. I never seen him being that serios before. He's kind of cool._" Aile thought with a blush.

"Why don't you check the Navi section? The Navi might know something about you." Aike tell him after she think about the Navi.

"! Why can't I think about this." He said as he close the other page and turn to the Navi page.

He open up the page and saw a Navi in a hybernate state.

(A/N: A hybernate state is like when a Navi is in a data cage)

"What the..." Sora said in a dispointed look.

"I'm sorry Sora. But your Navi is in that stae for really long." Dr. Regal stood up.

"Don't worry. I think I have a way to solve this problem." Sora give him a smile.

"Well then. I'll leave it to you. I'm having another meeting soon. And here is a key card for you." Dr. Regal lend him a card.

"Thank you!" Sora quickly take it and walk toward the room.

"Hey! Wait up!" Aile follow him.

"Now, I'll head for meeting." Dr. Regal head out to someplace.

Back to the room...

Sora take out a laptop that he found this morning out from his bag.

"Argh, why can't my Navi exit from the Hybernate state?" 'Sora scratch his head.

"Having a hard time?" Aile give a cup of water.

"Yeah...Thanks." Sora quickly gulp down his throat and get back to his work.

"What's the problem?" Aile asked.

"I can't get my navi out from the Hybernating Programm." Sora point to the screen.

"Oh~ But isn't the Hybernate Programm is use to repair Navi from Bug out side the battle." Aile asked.

"I already know that from the Net" Sora facepalmed.

"Does it need any password?" Aile asked.

"No, but the Hyberbate Programm itself got bug." Sora move out from the laptop.

"Do you want me to delete those bug?" Aile asked.

"Really? You can do that?" Sora was curios.

"Yep just wait for 5 mins!" She held up her PET.

"Jack In!...Execute!"

"Done!"

"What? Really?" Sora take his laptop back from her.

"It's gone. All of them."

"See?"

"Now we just have to wait until the Programm will be close and wait for my Navi to wake."

15 minute later...

"I think it's the time" Sora let out a sigh.

f"Yes but he's still not awake." Aile walk toward Sora laptop and look at the Navi.

The Navi body was black and cover with a white jacket, trouser like armor, gloves and boots. On the middle of the chest was a Navi emblem with a wing. His helmet was silver with a black emerald in the middle of the forehead and a smooth design black twin horns that go to the back of the helmet. His hair and color are same as his Operator. All of his armor apart from his helmet was a black stripe that look like a wind. At his back there were two blade. One was a silver blade with a majestic feather cross-gaurd and one was a black blade with a black devil feather. Both of them were attached to a achain where their name was written. The silver one was called "Sky" and the black one was called "Wind".

"He is really look like you, somehow." Aile examine the Navi.

"Yeah. He really does look like me." Sora transfer his Navi back to his PET.

"_I'll just have to wait until he is awake. After that, my past should be clear._" Sora look at the Navi.

5 minute later...

"Ugh..." The Navi open up his eye.

"! Where am I?" The Navi hand quickly pull out both of his Blade.

"Hmm, your awake?" Aile turn to the laptop.

"Who are you?" The Navi point his sword toward Aile.

"I'm your Operator friend. I'll call him." She walk out of the screen.

"My...Operator?" The Navi put his blade back to it place.

1 minute later...

"Is it true that ny Navi has wake up?" Sora ask while he was rushing to the room after he went out for a walk.

"Why would I lie to you!" Aile give him a quick answer and push him to the table.

"_He's really awake._" Sora thought.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Sora, Sora Yamato." Sora introduce himself.

"Sora...Ugh!" The Navi put his hand on his head.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sora ask his Navi.

"Yes, I am. But your name, I'm not so sure about it, somehow, it's does seem to be my Operator name." Sora Navi put his hand on his forehead.

"You can't remember well? TThen it means that..." Sora start to shiver.

"He can't remember you and his past." Aile answered.

"What about your name?" Sora quickly ask him.

"Vent. My name is Vent." The Navi reveal his name.

(A/N: Vent in this place is french means wind or storm, wind in my case. And it's not Vent Aile pairing from ZX)

"Vent?" Sora starting to have sweatdrop.

"Sora, are you okay?" Aile starting to worry about him.

"I, I somehow manage to remember him. He definitely my Navi." Sora head starting to show him and his Navi.

"Why don't you test about this. If you can operate him perfectly. Then he definitely your Navi." Aile take out her PET.

"How can I?" Sora ask.

"By doing 'Net Battle!" Aile smile.

"Jack in! Sonia! Execute!" She yelled as her Navi enter the laptop Cyberworld.

(A/N:Sonia has it own mearning. Either thorn or music, depending. Mine is Music)

"I'm Sonia. Nice to meet you." A female Navi show up. She has a pink body with a white tank top like armor and a white gloves and boots. Her helmet was a pinkish white color and a pink headphone that resemble to her Operator that they loved musice

"...Nice to meet too." Vent remain silent.

"Now let's start the battle, Sora!" Aile tightened her grip.

"Yes!" Sora aswer.

"Battle routine! Set!" Sora and Aile said at the same time.

"Execute!" The Navi yelled in unison and start the battle.


	4. Chapter 4

First battle! Execute!

"Battle chip: Wide Wave! Slot in!" Aile yelled as she inserted the battle chip.

"Wide Wave!" Sonia shouted as her hand transform into a buster and shoot out water.

"Woah!" Vent said as he tried to dodge it.

"! Vent go to the left!" Sora order him as soon as he notice where the wave is heading.

"..." Vent remain silent but still follow his order.

"How about this! Battle Chip: Wide Wave! Triple slot in" She said as she slot all of the Wide Wave chip.

"Eat this!" Sonia said as shoot into all direction.

"Heh, now there's no place to escape. Now what are you going to do?" Aile ask.

"Hmph! Battle chip: Barrier 100! Slot in!" Sora insert his chip before the wave hit his Navi.

"Now, battle chip: Hi-Boomer, L M N. Slot in! Program Advance!" Sora yelled as he pick up the other chip from his folder and slot in instanly.

"Giga Boomer2!" Vent said as he throw a boomerang at Sonia move out from the range because she know that boomerang will go round the corner only.

"Heh!" Sora and Vent grin.

"?" Aile was confused why they grin, but then. "Ah! Sonia, watch out!"

"What...! AH!" She scream after she got hit by the many bomerang that go round the field.

"Giga Boomer2 is a boomerang that will spread out when the after it went round the once. Even you move away from the row of a norm' boomerang, the boomerang that spread out will still hit you continiously." Sora smiled.

"And the finishing touch, Sky and Win Blade!" Vent held a sword and slash through Sonia.

"AH!"

"Come back Sonia!" She immediately Jack Out before Sonia will be completely deleted.

"Yeah!" Sora raise his fist up.

"We won. That mean that I'm his real NetOp. Right Aile?" Just when he turn back, Sora was shock when he saw Aile fell on the floor.

"Hey! Are you alright!" Sora ask Aile.

"Yeah, just a boomerang won't hurt me that badly." Aile stand up slowly.

"Huh? How could a boomerang hurt you? There's nothing like that in here." Sora was very confuse to what Aile told him.

"Oh, I forget to tell you that we NetOp can boost our Navi power by perfoming a formation call **Full Synchro**."

"Full...Synchro? What's that."

"It's a formation that can perform when the Navi the NetOp sharing a same feeling or emotion. Some occur by countering your opponent. But most occur when they share a strong feeling. And when I was fighting with you, me and Sonia want you and your Navi gain your memory back. That's how we gain Full Synchro. Further more, the effect from Full Synchro make the Navi every attack become more power full"

"But how did you get hurt just by using Full Sychro?"

"Full Synchro is a double-edge sword. It make the Navi and Operator soul act as one. If the Navi got injured, the Operator will also got the wound."

"What! If it will hurt you then you shouldn't do it!"

"Sora is right. It's too risky to do it." Vent add.

"Actually you went on Full Synchro when you were fighting with us. Remenber when you use Giga-Boomer2, It actual attack should be 70 but because of Full Synchro make the attack double. Also there are so many boomerang and most of them hit her and make you can win her with one blow of sword." Aile told to him.

"At first I was shock too, but look like you use to be a professional Net Battler before you lost your memory." Sonia Speak to everyone through her PET.

"What about you Sonia? Are you alright?" Vent asked.

"I am alright. After the Navi Jack Out, all the stat will be recover." Sonia answer Vent question.

"Then I don't need to worry about you now."

"Oh yeah. I was about to ask this but I always forgot; Why do we have to travel by ship? Isn't faster if you travel by plane?" Sora ask.

"..." Aile and Sonia remain silent.

"Did I say something wrong" Sora ask.

"I forgot that you have amnesia. Not long ago, the Sci Lab have annouced that the two Cybeast that was seal in the Cyber City have awaken from it slumber. Dr. Wily, a mad scientist made use of them to destroyed the world but the plan was destroyed by a boy call Lan Hikari and his Navi called Mega Man." Sonia explained.

"And waht does it have to do with this?" Vent asked.

"The Cybeast survived by fusing together. Then it appear in the real world and kill Lan Hikari. After that, it flew away with out trace but it take over many network that is important to us. Among that, the plane network was taken over to. No plan can flies, no plan can land." Aile continue from wher Sonia left.

"How could it take over net by that. You said they vanished without traits right?" Sora ask.

"They take over the net sending their underling called..." Aile was about to finish her sentence but then an explosoin was occur and make the ship shake.

"Ah!" Aile scream.

"What the hell was that!" Sora said as he stood up.

"BOOM!" Another explosion was occur.

"Shit! How could we stand if the ship still shake!" Sora swear.

"Just run now!" Vent shout.

Sora carry Aile in a bridal style.

"Sora, wha...what are doing?" Aile ask while she try to hide her blush.

"Take you to the safest place." He answer.

"Wait ah~!" Aile screamed as Sora jump up to the field of the ship.

"It's from the pilot room. I'll go to check you wait here to look after the other crazy passenger." Sora point down to the panick passenger.

"Wait! I'll go with you, too dangerous to go alone."

"Thanks but let's rush before there's gonna be another explode." Sora look around for the shortest way to go up.

"Here!" Sora geab Aile hand and run through dome corridor.

Pilot room...

"Is anyone in there injured!" Sora kick the door down with his foot.

"Ugh... Someone here's. Can you help us?" One of the pilot ask.

"Yes, but why did the ship explode?" Aile asked.

"We were attack by those Cybeast scum slave."

"Don't you dare call us that!" A voice came up with another explosion.

"Who the hell did that! Show yourself!" Vent yelled.

"Jack your Navi into the Controls Panel and you'll see meh!"

"Jack In! Sonia! Execute!"

"Hey wait! Jack In! Vent! Execute!"

"Whoa, there's huge army of virus in here. Delete 'em!"

"Wind Blade!" Vent pulled one of his sword and start slicing through the virus army.

"Battle Chip: Wide Wave! Slot in! Battle Chip: Wind Racket! Slot in!"

"Wide Wave! Wind Racket!

"Battle Chip:Hi-Boomer, L M N! Slot in!"

"Program Advanced: Giga Boomer2!"

After somemore fighting...

"Recovery 300!"

"Thanks for healing my Navi."

"Any way, let's head further."

Next area...

"That took you long enough." The voice of the Navi that wreck the ship rang up.

"Who's that!

"Who know?"

"Well, let's get start, I'm a Zoanoroid. Batlle routine! Set!"

"! Execute!" Vent and Sora shouted before thet will get attack.


	5. Chapter 5

Yup! ZXCVBNMEM your right abour it! Mixing game up world make a perect fic. So from now on there will be some featured from the anime but there won't be such thing like Beyondard or parallel world.

Zoanoroid

"Tch!" Vent quickly use both of his sword to block the attack of the mysterios Navi. Smoke came up after they both attack.

"Very good you can block my attack! Your the best among normal Navi whom I fought!"

"Are you trying to tell us that your not a normal Navi?" Vent asked

"Of course, we were the loyal Navi that was created by master Grezar! We are Zoanoroid!"

"What, you again!" Aile and Sonia moaned.

"Your the the girl that I met at the harbor of Netopia, right? Don't interfere now because I will fight him with my full power after the smoke cleared. Whoosh."

"Hey! What's a Zoanoroid?" Sora asked.

"Splendid question. Zoanoroid is a Net navi created by the Cybeast using it's own power with a fragmant peice of Navi to create a new one. They were create using either Gregar or Falzar power. Whoosh." The Zoanoroid said.

"And me, I was created to use Gregar power! I am Blizzardman of the Gregar army! Ready! Cause I'll causes more havoc! Battle to Stop me! WHOOSH!" Zoan Blizzardman laughed and start destroying program, oe after another.

"Stop! We will fight you!" Vent shouted.

"Wait! It's too dangerous to fight a Zoanoroid alone! But even together we won't win.

"But I won't! Come here you program ball!" Vent shouted.

"AHA! FINALY!" Zoan Blizzardman yelled in happinest. "Ready? whoosh?"

"Yes!"

"Blizzard Breath" Zoan Blizzardman move closer and use blizzard breath to Vent.

"Vent strike!" Vent use his double blade and went to the back of Zoan Blizzardman and slash.

"WHOOOOSH!" Zoan Blizzardman yelled in pain.

"That was good, whoosh! But I want more, WHOOSH." Zoan Blizzardman ski start to glow. "Snow Rolling! WHOOSH!" Zoan Blizardman kick multiple snow ball toward Vent.

"Wind Blow!" Vent use his Wind Blade to blow away the snow ball in front of him.

"Now so fast! Rolling Slider! WHOOSH~~~!" Zoan Blizzardman to Vent from his back.

"Argh!" Vent cried in a pain.

"Vent!" Sonia quickly rush to him and heal him.

"Uh...Oof!" Vent place his hand on his wound.

"Recovery 300!" Sonia heal Vent asap after she reach him.

"Thanks." Vent them stand up again but this time, he look more serios.

"Now, let continue. WOOSH! GRRR!" Zoan Blizzardman roar before he change. His eye look sharper with a beast pupils. His hat become shaper and his orange armor extend out into pointy crystal. His ski edge is sharp like beast fang and his stick turn into giant fang.

"Now let's continue." Zoan Blizzardman voice became wilder as his whoosh disappear.

"Then let us use our full power." Sora cut.

"Operation Recognize. Full power unleash." Vent said as he put his right hand on his chest.

"Perfect Synchro!" Vent and Sora said in unison.

"Final crimson. Release!" After they finish, a burst of white energy tower came out and cover Vent. Vent suddenly break out. This time he has wing come out from his back and his helmet was remove.

"Now, let's begin our fight!" Both of them said in unison.

"!" Sonia and Aile can felt the presure on the battle field.

"Aile/Sonia, get out when you can. Because this gonna be a long battle."

"No!" Aile and Sonia said with anger.

"I'm not gonna let you stay here batlle alone. I'll foght along with you! No matter what!" They yelled.

Sora and Vent smileed and say " Thank you, but. I won't let anyone die anymore."

Vent force Sonia to Jack out and Sora push Aile out from the pilot room. "Wait!" Aile and Sonia said.

"Let's begin!"

"WHOOSH! Blizzard beast!" Zoan Blizzardman summon a Yeti to attack Vent.

'Final Arcana!" Vent said as he us both blade to slash everything.

"Blizzare Blizzard!" Zoan Blizzardman make a snow and start to cover around Vent.

"Final Blow!" Vent use his blade to blow all the snow away. Vent then fly toward Zoan Blizzardman.

They continue to battle for long time, while that. Aile and Sonia start to remove the passenger to the sub-ship area.

"Ah!" One of the passenger screamed after another explosion.

"Please stay calm!" Aile shout.

"Aile!" Dr. regal shout.

"Father!" Aile rush toward her father.

"Where is Sora!" Dr. Regal asked.

"He... He's fighting with a Zoanoriod in the pilot room." Aile said as she began to cry.

"WHAT! With a Zoanoroid without ant Navi!" Dr. Regal yelled.

"No, his Navi was awaken by us. Now they are fighting for our live." Sonia continue.

"Hey look! It's Electopia harbor! We're save!" Another passenger screamed.

"I hope the ship could reach the harbor safely." Dr. Ragl prey

_"_Sora, Vent. Be save" Aile prey.

"Huff huff huff. Shit..." Sora panted.

"Look like were all at limit." Vent smiled.

"Hmph! Same here."

"Take our last shot!"

"Final Strike!" Vent and Sora shout. Vent put both of his blade together abd form a new blade. The new blade look like the Sky Blade that Vent weild but the front of the cross-guard was cover with white feather, the back of the cross-guard was cover with black wing. "Eat this!" Vent fly toward Zoan Blizzardman and start to slash him.

"Blizzard Storm!" Zoan Blizzardman turn himself into a cyclone with water element and move toward Vent.

As they charged toward each other the ship has reached the harbor safely and every passenger has got up to the land already. Vent and Zoan Blizzardman hit each other with their full power which make the Cyberworld to collasped.

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! All of the ship exploded into pieces

"SORA~!" Aile scream.


	6. Chapter 6

First day at Electopia

Sora dream...

"Ugh..." Sora groaned. "Here I am again. Wait, does this mean that I survived?"

"That was a splendid battle you have." The mysterios man started.

"Hey are gonna keep messing with my dream or what?"

"Only for some event that you occur."

"And does this mean I survived that explosion?" Sora ask curiosly.

"Go and see for yourself after you wake up."

Hospital...

"Sora, Sora. Sora!" Aile call for his name.

"Uh." Sora open his eye after his dream. He start to rise up from the bed.

"Sora your awake!" Aile quickly lunge toward Sora.

"Morning Ai...woah!" Sora was surprise very much because Aile come to hug him.

"You, you idiots. Don't you know how much you make me worry about you." Aile said as she began to cry.

"Well I'm back. It's good to see you again." Sora hug her back. But the hug was cut when they heard the door sound.

"Sora you are awake." Dr. Regal move toward the bed.

"Dr. Regal, how did I manage to survive the explosion?"

"Oh, your Navi said that after you destroy the Zoanoroid you jack him out and jump out." Aile add.

"All you need to do now is to rest. If you are heal then we can move to our house in the Den City." Dr. Regal said as he left the room.

"All right, can I sleep now?" Sora asked.

"Wait, eat your lunch first. And I have things to talk to you." Aile give him a bow of rice.

"And what is your question?" Sora ask before he will eat.

"What was the thing called **Perfect Synchro **that your said on the ship?"

"Well, that where my consciousness start to get blurred. Come to think of it, all I remember is that I defeated the Zoanoroid."

"Oh, sorry for bothering you then. Eat and go to sleep." Aile said as she walked out.

"Hey, where's my Navi?"

"In your PET. But it will take several day until he will wake."

"Thanks."

Several day later...

"It's lucky that most of my cloth and my laptop was not burn!" Sora sigh in a releif.

"Even most of us wasn't burn." Aile was quire happy with it.

"Well let's go to the house that I brought" Dr. Regal loaded everyone bag up.

Several hour later...

"Wow, it's bigger than I thought." Sora gaze and the house.

"Actually, I think it's too big. Why would you need a space of 400 square meter." Aile faceplalmed.

"Well it's the only house left in Dencity that is close to your school and to Sci Lab. And it's cheap, just 500,000 zennies." Dr. Regal laugh. "Anyway, you two must share a room, because there are only 3 bedroom and 2 toilet."

"Wait, dad. I thought you say 3 bedroom. Why do we need to share?" Aile was curios why does she have to sllep with Sora.

"The third room was unusable was not know by the owner. I already try it but I can't do anything to the room. Don't worry, I already brought a new bunk bed with jack in port." Dr. Regal replied to his daughter.

"Well that's fine." Aile said as she take her bag up to her room.

"Hey wait for me." Sora said as he follow up.

Aile&Sora room...

"Ok, you stay up their and I stay down here. Just in case that you won't do anything pervert." Aile said as she put all her cloth in the closet on the lower bed.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, it is a nice view from here." Sora said as he gazed through the window.

"Dad, we're finish!' Aile shout to her dad room.

"Dad!" Aile shout but she heard no respond.

"I'll go look for him." Sora then walked out to Dr. Regal room. "AHHHHH!" Sora yelled as he reached the room.

"What is it Sora!" Aile rush toward her father room. "EEEKKKK!" Aile screamed. What they are seeing is that all the book were co. Most of them were scientific book but Sora and Dr. Regal is cover with pile of book.

"Can you help us? We can't even move." Sora asked for help.

"How on earth did you got cover with these book!' Aile start to pick up all her book around her father and Sora.

"When I open the door, Dr. Regal was tidying his thing, but the door knock all this book down to me and Dr. Regal." Sora answered.

Several minutes later...

"Phew, thanks a bunch." Sora said he stood up.

"Father, have you finish tidy up everything?" Aile turn back yo her father that she help before Sora.

"Yes, let's take you Sora to the Sci Lab to identical that you are alive."

"WAIT! Identical that I'm alive!" Sora yelled.

"When you were at the hospital, we found out that you were come to Electopia from Netopia. But that day, the Cybeast took over the plane network and your plane crash. You are the only survivor that we've found." Aile replied.

"Oh. fine then. Let's go."

Sci Lab... (Same as BN5)

"Welcom Mr. Regal." A scientist greet him as soon as he entered the Sci Lab facility.

"Is this the boy you said that you would verified that he's alive." Another Scientist asked.

"Yes, this boy. We have finish verifying. His name is Sora Yamato." As soo as Dr. Regal say the word Yamato out. The whole scientist look at Sora.

"What! This is the Yamato family successor!" The scientist asked. Suddenly the whole scientist came up and keep asking him thing that he don't know.

"Wait! he have amnesia and he can't remember a thing!" Aile shouted out. This make everyone stop.

"Can you tell me what is up with it?" Sora asked.

"The Yamato family is one of the Big Five on the Internet bussiness. They organised every inches of Internet to be perfect." A voice came up from nowhere.

"Who's that!" Sora asked. Everyone started to look for the voice owner.

"It was quite secret among civilian but for people who worked for Sci Lab is quite big." A boy came up. The top of his hair was white whilethe rest look black. Her wore a black undershirt, with a red jacket. He wore a coufladge trouser with his PET sticking out from his pocket.

"Chaud!" A scientist scream. "Have you found Lan! Have you find any clue about him!"

"No but 3 unit are searching for him through out the ocean. I came back becues there are some work to cleared. And you!" Chaud stared at Sora.

"Yes?" Sora replied.

"I heard you said that you have amnesia. And you plane crash site was near where Lan was. Do you saw anything?" Chaude asked.

"No, I have a blank brain until I met Dr. Regal and Aile." Sora answer calmly.

"Fine, see you then!" Chaud say as he go to Official HQ.

"Let's go home, I have to make a document that you will tranfered to DenTech High school next week. Good bye."

As they travel on the car, Sora ask "Who was that Chaud guy anyway?".

"He's an Official Netbattler and is the only son of the IPC president."

Sora house...

"Okay, that's all map of Den Area and Our school." Sora said as he finish downloading the map.

"How is it Sonia?" Aile asked her Navi about the Den City Cyberworld.

"Very good here, even it's call homeland of Cybeast but it's very nice not like Netopia." Sonia commented.

"Vent's about to wake up now." Vent grab his PET.

"Uhh... Ow." Vent stood up. "Where am I. Ah! The Zoanoroid!" Vent grab both of his blade and search around.

"Your awake." Sora look into his PET.

"Where's the Cybeast?"

"You guys beat it." Aile spoke up.

"Yeah, it was really cool!" Sonia admired Vent.

"Really?" Vent frowned.

"Yeah, check out the Electopia net. I'm gonna wait on my bed." As Sora climb up his bed, its start to crack but Sora didn't know it. Sora lay his head on the cushion, then CRASH!

"Woah!" Sora yelled as he fall down.

"Eek!" Aile screamed.

As Sora landed on Aile bed, he did not land the bed itself but on Aile. Their face were really close together now.

"I'm, I'm sorry."

"Get...get off me!"

"Aile..."

"Sora."

After thay called each other name, their lips met. But the kiss was broke when Dr. Regal open the room.

"What happen!" Dr. Regal bash into the room.

"What happen! Sora why are you sitting on my daughter and why is the upper bed is broken!" Dr. Regal asked.

"Uh um, I was about to sleep but the bed cracked and I fell down." Sora answered.

"Did anone got hurt."

"No one but we need a new bed." Aile answered

"Phew, lucky that we have a spare bed but you have to share, is that understood." Dr. Regal go donwstair to get up a new bed.

Later...

With the new bed installed, Sora and Aile sleep togather but was separate by a pillow.

"_It would be better if Dr. Regal/father didn't interfere when we were kissing_" Sora and Aile thought.

Heh heh heh. That was a good idea. Next chapter is when they start their school. RnR,XD.


End file.
